1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image pick up apparatus provided with a zoom lens that is used for digital still cameras or digital video cameras (which are hereinafter generically called digital cameras).
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras, which are provided with a zoom lens having a variable magnification of about 5 to 7 and a solid-state image pickup device such as CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor), have been often popularized in recent years. Such digital cameras also have been miniaturized in recent years so that the digital cameras can be put well in a pocket of clothes or bags and are portable, because a desire for a user to easily enjoy photography has increased more and more.
Such digital cameras provided with a zoom lens include a well known digital camera which has a barrier mechanism for protecting a lens in the idle digital camera and in which the barrier mechanism is placed on the object side of the zoom lens. In addition, such digital cameras provided with a zoom lens also include a digital camera which has a flare stop in the zoom lens in order to intercept scattered light causing flare or ghost. Zoom lenses, which are disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai Hei NO. 7-294814 or Hei NO. 10-160994, or Japanese Patent Kokai NO. 2001-358009, are known as such zoom lenses having a flare stop.